


Il fantasma del 2016

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barcellona GP, Lew POV, M/M, Seb POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Quali sono le più grandi paure di Lewis e Seb dopo una più che gloriosa carriera e molte realizzazioni a livello personale?  C'è qualcosa che rischia di rovinare il loro ormai consolidato e sempre migliore rapporto? Magari qualcosa che c'entra con il 2016 ed il tema del 'rovinare un rapporto per colpa della carriera'?





	Il fantasma del 2016

**Author's Note:**

> ovviamente anche se non c’è del sewis io tiro fuori una fic super sewis e spero siate felici per questo. Il GP è quello di Barcellona e anche se in qualifica Lew e Seb sono secondo e terzo, c’è una strana atmosfera fra loro tanto che poi notando la presenza felice di Jenson vicino a Seb, mi fa pensare che sia una specie di colpo di grazia ai problemi personali di Lewis che si presenta come nervoso da un po’ di giorni. Sapranno mettere da parte ognuno le proprie paure ed i propri problemi o quelli li sotterreranno come è successo fra Lewis e Nico nel 2016? La fic l’ho scritta subito dopo quel weekend, per quello che è successo in questi giorni a Monaco e di Niki scriverò nella prossima fic. PS: la foto di Seb sulla Mercedes viene dall'IG di Lewis di Barcellona... Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL FANTASMA DEL 2016

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6d026c7637d038389f509262afe731c/tumblr_pq0wtgsxxy1y8ivero1_1280.jpg)   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2e64b8341995d29730e82399764523a1/tumblr_pr97p2tOCo1rmdmxco1_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a9a75a2841efe4890c2b15b48b4b973/tumblr_prcfb1qknB1ro059o_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d96f0c57705fa2936f35646f62e2338a/tumblr_ps3zz0os1O1rmdmxco1_540.png)

/Lew/

  
Vorrei che tutti la smettessero di mettere in mezzo Nico e quel maledetto 2016!  
O mi provocano perché vogliono vedermi cadere e andare fuori di testa, o mi trattano come se fossi di cristallo convinti che io sia sull’orlo di un esaurimento.   
Vorrei solo che la piantassero.   
Prima o poi capiterà che qualcuno sarà più forte di me, Seb a volte lo è e lo è stato in certi anni e periodi, non è un dramma, la vivo benissimo anzi.   
Perché se Val quest’anno è competitivo con me deve diventare una tragedia? E non è detto che vinca lui alla fine, ma comunque anche se fosse non sarà un dramma.   
E poi non sarà mai come il 2016 perché quella volta c’era Nico che pur di vincere è passato sul nostro rapporto e non era certo una semplice amicizia come quella che ho con Val.   
Non esistono paragoni!  
Arrivo a Barcellona già sul chi vive per questo motivo, poi la gente continua a riempirmi di domande insopportabili e fra poco mando qualcuno a cagare, io me lo sento.   
‘come la vivi la competizione col tuo compagno di squadra?’  
‘Pensi che possa ripetersi il 2016?’  
Loro lo chiedono inteso come un compagno di squadra che vince il mondiale al mio posto, io ci leggo il dramma in questa domanda.   
Pensi che quel dramma possa ripetersi?  
Che potresti rovinare un rapporto per via della F1?  
No non c’è un rapporto da rovinare, si va d’accordo e lui è un ottimo compagno, ma quest’anno ha l’occasione di correre per sé ed io gli ho detto per primo di pensare solo a correre e che poi il resto si sarà visto al momento giusto e lui questo sta facendo.  
Non ci sono gli estremi per un rapporto che si rovina perché anche se dovessimo smettere di andare d’accordo non importa, non è una tragedia, siamo sempre stati solo buoni compagni di squadra, tutto qua. Non siamo mai stati amanti e compagni di vita.  
Nico ha distrutto qualcosa di meraviglioso e prezioso per vincere quel cazzo di mondiale, non esistono paragoni dannazione!  
Nessuno lo capisce, nessuno sa un bel niente e chi lo sa è convinto che io la viva male per quello.  
Sinceramente la cosa mi sta stufando, perché rivivere per qualsiasi stupido motivo quell’anno non è piacevole.   
\- Sai, nessuno può tenere sempre questo ritmo, quando cadrete, e cadrete, io cercherò di essere lì e approfittare! - La sua voce mi arriva diretta da dietro alla fine della prima sessione di prove libere, una pausa prima della seconda nel pomeriggio.   
\- Mi hai cercato per dirmi questo? Te la potevi risparmiare! - Esclamo io acido, il sorriso di Seb si spegne e poi vedo il suo sopracciglio alzarsi mentre coglie un bel fra le righe che gli ho appena consegnato come un idiota.   
\- Se vuoi saperlo... - Dice lui sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole, mi regala i suoi occhi maliziosi, eccolo in modalità stronzo.   
‘Trovo il tuo punto debole e lo massacro perché così poi sarai più forte in quel frangente. Io aiuto così.’  
Che bel metodo!  
\- No non voglio sapere nulla! - Sbotto subito. Solitamente era il solo che riuscivo a sopportare, quell’anno è stato meraviglioso, andava apertamente contro Nico anche se pubblicamente nessuno dei due aveva mai dimostrato astio. Era la mia oasi, era l’unico che sopportavo e che mi faceva sentire meglio.   
Seb ovviamente mi segue e me lo dice lo stesso anche se non mi interessava:   
\- Se la prendi così dimostri proprio che hanno tutti ragione! - Ecco la sua perla del cazzo.  
Mi fermo e lo punto col dito   
\- Senti, invece di parlare con le frasi dei cioccolatini, prova a capire perché le vostre macchine sono così inferiori alle nostre. Approfitterai con la macchina che va così piano in curva? Davvero? -   
Sono gratuitamente cattivo, ma io divento così quando ho le palle girate ed ora le ho di traverso, non solo girate.   
Mi pento subito di dirlo, lui sorride in quel suo tipico modo di chi fa buon viso a cattivo gioco, ma so che poi si vendicherà perché lo conosco e non mi piacerà la sua vendetta. Perché così mi ricorda di non esagerare mai più.   
\- Una macchina l’aggiusti. Un rapporto rovinato non sempre. Non c’è sempre una formula per sistemare qualcosa che si spezza. Non basta girare un bullone. - Con questa lui se ne va senza dire altro. Ha parlato molto piatto com’è nel suo stile e se ne è andato prima di partire coi famosi 5 minuti e dire cose che non pensa ma che dice solo perché necessita di ferire qualcuno.   
Ha quei momenti, ci sono passato sotto per quei momenti, non sono belli e cerca di evitarli. Non che sentirsi dire certe cose sia piacevole, ma questo è meglio di ciò che direbbe se perdesse la testa.   
Sbuffo e scuoto la testa. Che vada a quel paese.   
Val e Nico sono due cose diverse, non può paragonarli anche lui.  
Anche se so dentro di me, da qualche parte, che non stava parlando di Val ma di sé.  
A volte tiro troppo la corda in cerca di qualcosa in grado di calmarmi o forse di uno sfogo.   
Vado in palestra, di sera, dopo che l’ho evitato tutto il giorno e lui ovviamente non ha fatto nulla per venirmi dietro.   
Seb non rincorre, si fa rincorrere. Beh, nella vita reale, perché in pista pare che sia lui a rincorrere me.   
Non è colpa sua, o meglio non sempre. A volte è colpa sua, bisogna dire la verità, ma quel che salta all’occhio quest’anno sono i problemi con la macchina, non riescono a portare fuori una macchina perfetta e competitiva. L’anno scorso a tratti almeno c’era, quest’anno non c’è davvero stata.   
Ora lui cerca di correre al suo meglio ma in effetti con una macchina così lenta in certi tratti come fai?   
Sono stato ingiusto con lui, dovrei cercare di far pace o correremo male domani. E domani non è un grosso problema perché ci sono le qualifiche che sono ovviamente importanti, ma la cosa principale è la gara.   
Non voglio correre litigato con lui, lui deve rimanere la mia costante, la mia oasi.  
Sono egoista, vado a cercarlo solo per stare meglio io, perché non posso correre senza la serenità nei suoi confronti.   
Quando busso alla sua porta non so cosa aspettarmi, forse comprensione, un sorriso consapevole di chi mi aspettava... invece rimane fermo, assottiglia lo sguardo in quel modo che fa male e mi fissa in attesa senza farmi entrare.  
Rischia perfino di essere beccato con me alla sua porta, pur di non farmi entrare.  
È qua che capisco che forse questa volta ho esagerato. Mi irrita il pensiero, non voglio essere io quello che esagera, di solito è lui quello, non che io sia perfetto, per carità, ma è diverso...   
\- Senti, non è che tu sei senza colpe, ti comporti come se ne avessi solo io! - Seb spalanca gli occhi.   
\- Oh sei venuto a dirmi questo? Potevi mandarmi un messaggio, almeno non mi alzavo dal letto per questa stronzata! - Così dicendo fa per chiudermi la porta sul muso e l’idea mi manda letteralmente in bestia tanto che entro quasi spingendolo, gli tocco bruscamente la spalla e mi metto in mezzo alla sua stanza allargando le braccia teatrale com’è nel mio stile.   
\- Spero che tu stia scherzando perché davvero arrivare a questo solo perché entrambi ci siamo risposti male io non lo capisco proprio... -   
\- Entrambi ci siamo risposti male?! - Fa lui meravigliato. - Io sono arrivato scherzando per sdrammatizzare il broncio che già era enorme e tu sei stato gratuitamente stronzo. Da lì io mi sono difeso e comportato di conseguenza! - A questo mi parte l’embolo, ma succede perché so che ha ragione e non voglio essere io quello che ha sbagliato, non è un’altra cosa che posso sopportare ora.   
\- Conseguenza? Hai paragonato Nico a Val, da te non me lo potevo aspettare. - Seb a questo punto ride e scuote la testa. - che c’è ora? - Chiedo seccato con la voglia di strozzarlo.   
\- Oh lo sai bene che non era Val ad essere paragonato a Nico! -   
Qua mi irrigidisco perché da lui di sicuro non me lo potevo aspettare, dentro di me avevo capito ma gli ho voluto dare l’occasione di aggiustare senza creare drammi, ma visto che se la cerca sono io che agisco di conseguenza.   
\- Se pensi davvero di poter essere come Nico e di essere in grado di calpestare il nostro amore per motivi di F1, allora ho davvero sbagliato tutto su di te! - Ed ora sono io che me ne vado sbattendo la porta drammaticamente.   
Odio la sensazione di aver distrutto qualcosa di meraviglioso e quello che avevo con Seb lo era davvero.   
Passo una notte d’inferno, ma chiudo il telefono di proposito e mi metto la musica a palla alle orecchie per non essere eventualmente disturbato nel malaugurato caso che lui volesse rimediare.   
Conoscendolo non lo fa.   
  
Il giorno dopo, infatti, facciamo delle qualifiche di merda, io migliori delle sue comunque, le sue non poi così male ad ogni modo visto che è terzo, ma se consideri l’enorme abissale differenza fra le macchine, c’è davvero poco da stare allegri.   
Alla fine ha davvero un sacco di problemi con la sua adorata rossa e il suo sogno di vincere un mondiale in Ferrari sfuma giorno dopo giorno e se ne rende benissimo conto da solo, mentre alla fine della carriera quando ha pochissimo tempo e pochissimi colpi, si ritrova a dover cominciare da capo e sperare che un domani qualcun altro raccolga i duri frutti della sua sofferenza di oggi.   
Dentro di me mi rendo conto di cosa sta passando, lo so, perché io mi lamento tanto di sciocchezze paragonate a quelle che passa lui.   
Io ho una macchina fortissima ed un team fortissimo, il massimo dei miei problemi è arrivare secondo dietro Val ogni tanto o vincere sopra di lui. Questo è quanto.  
Ciò che mi irrita tanto è il paragone con Nico e proprio mentre ero esasperato da questo, lo scemo ci si è paragonato da solo. Come ha potuto?  
Innanzitutto non siamo compagni di squadra e mai lo saremo, per cui non ci sono gli estremi per un paragone del genere. E poi lui non mi passerebbe mai sopra per carriera. Mai.   
Io e lui competiamo da sempre, a volte in modo più intenso e reale di altri, ovviamente, però non siamo mai stati compagni di squadra quindi non è che un giorno lui per vincere dovrebbe rinunciare a me. Lui ha sempre cercato di vincere su di me pur stando con me. insomma, da quando stiamo insieme.   
Sto con tutti questi sentimenti contrastanti quando noto la presenza di una persona che attualmente non renderà le cose più facili, non per me, non per noi.  
E non parlo del fatto che Seb è tutto adorabile e simpatico con Val che sembra contentissimo che abbia fatto un tempo migliore del mio, ma parlo di Jenson Button che è qua come inviato di un’emittente sportiva a farci le domande post qualifiche sulla pista.   
Non avevo realizzato che era lui qua oggi.   
Per un momento la terra mi manca sotto i piedi e so che la pace con Seb sarà molto più lontana di quel che pensavo, per un momento ho pensato ‘ok dopo di questo sistemo tutto’. Ma forse dopo tutto questo vorrò sparire.   
Non so descrivere come mi sento quando lo vedo con Jenson, quando si abbracciano e si guardano con quegli sguardi ancora complici e felici dopo tutto questo tempo. Mi fanno pensare che non abbiano mai smesso di sentirsi, mi fanno pensare che sono sempre pronti a ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini, quelle che avevano mentre io stavo con Nico.   
Mi fanno pensare cose che non dovrei pensare e non so più dove girarmi. Improvvisamente vorrei solo sparire, svanire e gridare. Spaccare qualcosa. Ma posso solo stare qua, sorridere, rispondere alle domande e sopportare. Sopportare tutto.   
Che schifo la vita in questo momento!  
  


/Seb/

Io so che quando è sotto stress esagera e non pensa ciò che dice, però mi dà fastidio perché quando lo faccio io mi fa penare poi. A lui tutto è concesso e c’è sempre metà e metà la colpa, con me no. Con me sbaglio solo io e devo impegnarmi di più per farmi perdonare.  
Rivedere Jenson ora è una boccata d’aria fresca e non pensavo di avere bisogno di qualcosa del genere.   
Ovviamente dopo gli impegni in F1 ci diamo appuntamento per rivederci e mangiare insieme, avrei detto di no se non avevo problemi con lo scemo, ma visto che oggi li ho, è meglio che mi distraggo e mi sembra appropriato. Perché diavolo dovrei avere riguardi se lui non li ha?  
Non è stato carino perché era seccato per i fatti suoi e magari non dovevo scherzare in un momento in cui so è suscettibile, ma dire quel che ha detto non è stato bello. Non è giusto che a lui sia permesso tutto se non è in fase e a me no.   
Non è proprio una questione di ‘se tu sì anche io devo potere.’  
È che io davvero... non so come farglielo capire. Si preoccupa tanto di non rivivere il 2016 e ne ha una sacrosanta paura e lo nega in tutti i modi arrivando ad avere questi scatti e questi umori assurdi, quando basterebbe ammettere che si tratta di questo.   
È umano, ha paura di rivivere quell’annata. Punto.   
E non importa che lui e Val non stanno insieme come quella volta con Nico, è che semplicemente può capitare che un compagno di team non gli stia più sotto e che vinca al suo posto. Non è una cosa che tutti possono sopportare, lui per come è fatto non lo può sopportare.   
Poi io quando mi sono paragonato a Nico l’ho fatto per scuoterlo, perché per colpa dei suoi umori portati dalle corse, rischia di rovinare il nostro rapporto. Io a volte penso che se lo mando a cagare non torno più indietro, a volte mi sento così, come ora.  
Anche se dentro di me so che poi lo farò, l’ho sempre fatto ma ora mi sento... non lo so, annullato.   
Ha preso il mio punto debole e l’ha calpestato perché è stressato e non l’ho aiutato nel modo giusto?   
Abbiamo problemi in Ferrari e il mio orologio corre, forse è quest’anno o mai più, io davvero non lo posso sapere, ma mi sento così e lui lo sa perché glielo dico.   
E mi viene a dire che non potrò mai vincere con questa macchina?  
Grazie già ci penso ogni giorno, ma pensavo di poter avere sostegno e non stronzaggine.   
Quando lui sta male nessuno può alleggerire il suo dramma, ma se gli faccio notare che sta troppo male per quel che sta vivendo guai.   
Se lui sta così tutti devono stare così.  
Cristo santo, è solo che di nuovo un suo compagno di squadra è competitivo nei suoi confronti. Ok parlano tutti del suo tallone d’Achille, Nico ed il 2016 e gli fanno ricordare cose brutte, ma lui sa che Nico non è Val. anche se prova a fargli le scarpe Lewis non starà più così male perché se ne sbatte di lui, non stanno insieme, non si amano.  
Lewis deve capire che non starà mai più male in quel modo perché sta con me ed io e lui competiamo da sempre, è questo il nostro rapporto... amarci mentre cerchiamo di batterci.   
Mentre si preoccupa di Val e di quel che pensano gli altri e di non rivivere un 2016, cosa impossibile. E non vuole ammetterlo che è questo.  
So che Lewis è contorto e mi piace anche per questo, ma a volte è davvero esagerato.   
Passo in pratica tutta la serata a parlare di questo perché Jenson sa, ovviamente ho diciamo risistemato il nostro rapporto, all’epoca, proprio perché quello con Lewis stava diventando più intenso. E gliel’ho detto con onestà quella volta, perciò lui sa che io e lui stiamo insieme e stasera ce l’avevo scritto in faccia che avevo problemi con lui.  
\- Quando hai accettato il mio invito a cena ho capito subito che avevi problemi con lui. In tanti anni non hai mai accettato. - Mi fa alla fine delle mie lamentele. Non sono mai stato uno che ne parlava troppo, anzi. - E fra l’altro mi stupisce che ne parli tanto e ti sfoghi, il vecchio Seb avrebbe cambiato argomento senza dire ciò che lo tormentava sul serio. - A questo punto rido perché è vero, sono sempre stato così.   
\- È colpa di Lewis se sono così aperto... pare che ora non riesca più a tenermi le cose dentro... -   
\- E non solo! - Fa poi lui improvvisamente sbattendo le mani sul tavolo. Io salto e lo guardo senza capire. - Sei anche molto positivo ed ottimista quando parli. Tiri sempre fuori il lato positivo anche di qualcosa di disastroso. Non è da te. Sei sempre stato realista. Né positivo, né negativo. Se le cose andavano male dicevi che andavano male e perché senza filtri e indorare la pillola. Ora guardi le cose buone nella marea di schifezze. Non è da te. - Lo riconosce subito. Sorrido e mi copro la faccia scuotendo la testa teatrale.   
\- Mi ha proprio rovinato! - Esclamo riferendomi a Lewis, lui lo sa e ride. A questo punto mi rendo conto che senza parlare e ricevere chissà quali consigli, mi ha appena dato la soluzione a tutto. Che poi non ci sono soluzioni.   
Possiamo fare quel che vogliamo, può succedere di tutto, alla fine ci amiamo troppo e comunque torneremo sempre uno dall’altro e non importa cosa c’è stato prima.   
  
Non so bene come fare ora, non sono uno che tiene molto il muso, lui sì. Se gli fai fare lo tiene all’infinito, ma decido di scrivergli per vedere se possiamo vederci, anche se lo conosco e so cosa mi risponderà.   
‘Ti va di vederci per parlare?’ Odio scrivergli cose importanti per cellulare, per cui ovviamente gli chiedo di parlare. Non è che voglio scusarmi, voglio solo chiudere la questione e tornare come prima, perché tanto è assurdo stare litigati per queste sciocchezze. Non voglio che la F1 si metta in mezzo a noi due come ha fatto con lui e Nico, forse è la paura di entrambi e non c’entra Val... la verità è che gli sta facendo rivivere in qualche modo il 2016, ma ciò che lo spaventa non è perdere su di lui, ma perdere me ed io provo la stessa cosa, solo che siamo due idioti.  
Non è che posso dirgli queste cose per messaggio ma se non me le fa dire, non faremo mai pace. Ma ovviamente...   
‘Potevi parlare ieri’   
Ovviamente.   
Che idiota.   
Va bene se vuoi correre così fa pure.   
Magari tu vincerai perché sei bravo a dimenticarti dei problemi che hai e di chi ti fa soffrire o di chi hai ferito. Sei bravo a congelare i tuoi sentimenti. Io no, io sono il tedesco, ma non sono per niente bravo in questa cosa, infatti poi la mia gara è uno schifo.  
Ovviamente i soliti problemi con la macchina che sappiamo, non è veloce nelle curve, in certi tratti è davvero lentissima e le occasioni le avevamo, ma non riesco mai a tirare fuori una prestazione degna do questo nome. Ci provo ma è inutile ed emotivamente non sono del tutto lucido.   
Non so dire se avessi fatto pace prima con Lewis se sarebbe stato meglio, certo non ha aiutato vedere Neymar girare per il garage di Lewis.  
So che i due sono molto amici e si somigliano per tantissime cose, non che io sia mai stato geloso di loro.  
Se uno guarda ai suoi rapporti, ne ha di belli con un sacco di gente. Un fidanzato non può davvero essere geloso di tutto, però quello che mi ferisce è che è stato Neymar a farlo sorridere e rilassare, perché ho visto che rideva con lui, li ho guardati da lontano mentre cercavo di concentrarmi. Non ci sono riuscito bene.   
È stato lui a scacciare le nuvole dal suo splendido viso, lui a restituirgli la positività con cui poi ha vinto la gara.   
Lui. Non io.  
Non sono geloso, sono ferito. Perché non ero io al mio posto, ma c’era un altro, un amico. Non io.   
Esco ferito mentre mi chiedo se avessi potuto gestire tutto diversamente, se davvero ho sbagliato qualcosa, se dovevo capitargli in camera ieri sera che lo volesse o no.   
Non lo so sinceramente, ma mi tengo questa sensazione amara dentro mentre vorrei solo cancellare tutto e rifare.   
Non ho un vero rifugio, è questo il fatto.   
Le cose in Ferrari vanno male, non per l’atmosfera ma è chiaro che tutti vorremmo essere migliori e ci manca qualcosa per esserlo. Non è che siamo sereni anche se cerchiamo tutti di essere forti e ottimisti.   
Per cui in Ferrari le cose non vanno bene, in F1 ovviamente di conseguenza e il mio rifugio sta meglio con un altro e non vuole parlarmi. Non so con chi parlare e per un momento penso a Jenson.   
No Seb, se ci vai ora con questo stato d’animo sai che finiresti per fare una cagata.   
Sei ferito, ti manca Lewis, ti manca il tuo Lewis e sei un po’ arrabbiato con lui, ma sai che potevi fare qualcosa diverso da come l’hai fatto e l’avresti avuto.  
Non lo so se sia giusto sempre fare io il primo passo, non so niente, in questo momento so che se non aggiusto almeno una delle cose belle della mia vita, una di quelle a cui tengo davvero, impazzisco.   
Così mi rendo conto che mi sbagliavo quando gli ho detto quella cosa.   
Vorrei gestirla in modo serio e solenne, ma alla fine mi viene su alla mia solita maniera, perché non ce la faccio, è più forte di me. Sono cambiato in tante cose, ma io resto sempre io.  
Così gli arrivo dietro come un fantasma mentre è preso a fare una serie di altre cose con altra gente.   
\- Sai mi sbagliavo. - Dico mentre nessuno ci fa caso, Lewis si gira sorpreso di vedermi lì davanti a tanta gente della Mercedes, nei loro box, ma soprattutto di sentirmi dire quelle parole.   
 - Su cosa? - Cioè sono andato fino nel loro garage per dirgli che mi sbagliavo e non solo questo. Per far pace. Lewis non reagisce male per questo, per il mio atto di supplica dietro alla mia apparente spavalderia. Sa che il mio cercarlo qua pur di riaverlo è una supplica.   
\- Sul fatto che è più facile aggiustare una macchina piuttosto che un rapporto rovinato... - Lewis spalanca gli occhi incerto perché sembro serio, a questo punto sorrido e tengo le mani ai fianchi con gli occhiali scuri in faccia: - Perché nel caso della Ferrari è impossibile! - Così capisce che scherzo anche se in realtà sono pure serio e mi spinge. E così capisco lui che aspettava una scusa per sistemare tutto, perché forse anche lui ha fatto qualche giro particolare per arrivare alla mia conclusione, ma ovviamente è orgoglioso per fare quel che ho fatto io. Fra i due sembrerebbe il contrario.   
\- Vedrai che l’aggiusterete e lì saranno cazzi per noi! - Lewis forse non lo pensa davvero perché sa quanto sono forti e crede fermamente che la Mercedes sarà sempre più forte della Ferrari finchè ci sono lui e Toto, però il ruolo di Val è cambiato e se noi non facessimo così schifo loro avrebbero bisogno del buon Val che sistema certe cose in gara... e quest’anno non sarebbe disposto a farlo, non a questo punto.   
Lo sanno ed hanno paura della Ferrari, perché se torniamo competitivi avranno bisogno di un Val che non sembra più capace di essere quello dell’anno scorso. Ma forse mi sbaglio.   
\- Comunque penso dipenda anche dal rapporto... certi rapporti non possono rovinarsi sul serio, per cui è ovvio che è più facile sistemare quello di una SF90! - Continuo sdrammatizzando ed alla fine lui ride e scuote la testa spingendomi, così gli prendo il collo con il braccio e gli indico col capo di andare da qualche parte. Conosco la strada per la sua stanza personale e mentre qua sono tutti occupati a fare cose e sistemare di tutto per sbaraccare e andarsene, io e lui ci chiudiamo nella sua stanza.  
A volte credo che la mia presenza qua sia quasi normale.   
Sorrido all’idea e appena siamo al sicuro nella sua stanza, gli prendo subito il viso fra le mani volendo dire quello che mi ero preparato, ma lui mi precede e me lo prende a sua volta e lo dice per primo:   
\- Perdonami se sono così egocentrico. So che professionalmente sei messo peggio di me e che la tua paura di non realizzare mai il tuo grande sogno di vincere il mondiale in rossa non è facile da sopportare... -   
\- Ognuno ha le sue grandi paure. E comunque ora come ora la mia più grande non è quella. - Dico subito riprendendo il controllo della conversazione. Con questo lo spiazzo e lo guardo.   
\- Eh? E cos’è? - Così ridacchio, proprio non ci arriva?   
\- È perderti per colpa della F1. - silenzio, colpisco, affondo e poi completo l’opera. - Come è capitato a te e Nico. - Perché in realtà è la mia paura, quella, ma so che è anche la sua.   
Ma so anche che sappiamo un’altra cosa importante, che a volte ci dimentichiamo e ci innervosiamo per questo.   
\- Io e te non siamo come me e Nico. Perché noi siamo in grado di capire quando sbagliamo e di rimediare. Perché non abbiamo paura di chiederci scusa e siamo in grado di perdonarci sempre. Quindi non ci capiterà mai quello. - Sorrido mentre gli occhi iniziano a bruciarmi. Sentirglielo dire è meraviglioso perché a volte ho paura che non lo sappia e che quando glielo dico, non mi crede.   
Ma so che ci crede, so che lo sa. La leggerezza che sento ora mi fa anche dimenticare l’abisso che c’è al momento fra Ferrari e Mercedes e che forse non realizzerò mai il mio sogno, ma non importa.   
Se posso baciarlo come faccio ora, se posso provare questo senso di pace mentre le nostre labbra si fondono, mentre le nostre lingue si intrecciano, allora andrà tutto bene.  
Supereremo ogni delusione e dolore, perché ci saremo noi qua uno per l’altro e ci basteremo sempre.   
Anche se a volte cercheremo di ammazzarci.   
Alla fine ci amiamo troppo. 


End file.
